When Zombies Attack!
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles* Kagome insists that Kouga joins her in a Halloween tradition. AU Sesshomaru and Kagome watch a scary movie together. AU
1. When Zombies Attack!

Title: When Zombies Attack!  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: 'Monster'  
Genre: Humor

Rating: PG

Warnings: Cussing...lame haunted house. ;P  
Word Count: 486

Parring: Kouga/Kagome

Summary: Kagome insists that Kouga joins her in a Halloween tradition.

A/N: Bwahahaha! Happy Halloween! 0.o Written for Forthright's 3rd Annual Halloween Drabble Challenge!

**WHEN ZOMBIES ATTACK!**

"No way babe." Kouga stated as he folded his arms across his chest to emphasize his point.

"Come on. Please? It's a Halloween tradition." Kagome pouted.

"Those things are stupid and cheesy."

"They're fun." She retorted.

Kouga eyed the slightly run-down house posing as a haunted house. A group of people from the neighborhood got together every year and put on the haunted house. It was always the same, never changing, and forever disappointing.

"I don't know why you like going through this stupid thing every year. It's totally lame." He said looking down at her.

She latched onto his arm and began to pull him towards the entrance.

"_That's_ what makes it fun. It's _suppose_ to be cheesy. You don't go into these things thinking it's truly going to scare you."

With an overly dramatic sigh, Kouga gave in.

"You're definitely going to owe me later."

"Sure thing." Kagome answered sarcastically as she let go of his arm in favor of holding his hand.

After Kouga paid the small entrance fee, they walked inside the darkened house. They followed the path marked by neon paint that glowed under the black lights. Journeying from room to room, they laughed at the obviously fake scenes of horror. There was the ever present 'creepy hunted house music' playing in the background. Bats hung on fishing line from the ceiling and would occasionally fall on them. When a guy in a ski mask wielding a chainsaw jumped out, Kagome gripped Kouga's hand a little tighter.

"Scared?" He teased.

"He surprised me." She admitted.

They continued to wind through the house coming closer to the exit. As Kouga reached out to push open the door to the outside, something popped out from the darkness and latched onto his leg.

"Aahhh!" He screamed jumping to the side in an attempt to get away from his attacker.

With his panicked move he slammed into Kagome, almost knocking her down. She recovered quickly, pushing open the door, allowing day light to flood into the room. When she saw the pathetic attempt at a zombie holding onto Kouga's leg, she started laughing.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" She asked as he pushed past her and made it to the safety of the outdoors.

"No. It surprised me." He defended himself, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Did the big bad cheesy monster scare you?" Kagome teased though her fit of laughter.

Kouga grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the haunted house.

"You better not say anything about this to any of the guys." He warned.

"Or what?" Kagome laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Are you going to sic your plastic zombie friend on me?"

"Kags-"

"Oh, don't worry." She soothed before giving him a comforting kiss on the cheek. "That's _way_ too good a piece of black-mail to just go around telling people."


	2. Night Of Horror

**Note:** Sup?! Okay, so **NO**. This is **not** a continuation of _When Zombies Attack_. Instead of making yet another new story, I thought I would simply add this one onto it. They're both kind of Halloween themed so they do sort of have a tie in. But this one is Sess/Kag and completely **unrelated** to _When Zombies Attack_. With that out of the way...

Title: Night of Horror  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Weekly Perfection Theme #07: Whisper  
Genre: Humor

Rating: PG

Warnings: Scary! o.O (not really) Sesshomaru's OOC(ish)  
Word Count: 200

Cannon/AU: AU

Summary: Kagome receives a creepy phone call.

A/N: Since Halloween is Friday, I thought I'd toss a little horror everyone's way. ;) I'm not good at horror...so it turned into humor. Same thing right? XD (obviously I wrote this a couple weeks ago) Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection Theme #07: Whisper.

**NIGHT OF HORROR**

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. She sat a few inches away and was oblivious to anything other then what was unfolding on the TV screen. It had been her idea to watch something scary and he had suggested The Ring. The movie hadn't been _that_ scary...but it was creepy, so he figured it qualified. She had never seen it and was excited with the possibility of a good scare. Her features held a look of shock as a pivotal scene of the movie played out. She practically jumped off the couch when the phone next to her rang. She glanced over at Sesshomaru as she hesitantly reached for the phone.

"This movie's fake right?" She asked nervously, debating if she should pick up the phone.

He nodded and she picked up the phone and asked in a shaky voice,

"Hello?" Silence answered her. "Is...anyone there?"

"You have seven days to live." An eerie voice on the other end whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror before she turned to Sesshomaru and saw the cell phone pressed to his ear.

"You jerk!" She yelled, chucking the phone at him.

He barely avoided its collision with his head as he started laughing.


End file.
